Break A Leg and So Much More
by Sapphirina
Summary: Sasuke was heading for the top with his acting career in NARUTO. He had the money, the fans, and the looks. Until his older brother auditions for the role of 'Sasuke's Brother'. Now Sasuke wants him out of the show. There are ways and there are WAYS. AU


**A/N: My first story that actually focuses on the main characters and not my OCs. To let you know ahead of time: prepare for some characters be out-of-character. They'll be in-character when they act out parts (those will be in bold italics) but of character when outside the studio. For example, Itachi is one of them. I don't know how funny this will be because most of my work tends to dramatic/serious so I do hope for some funny moments. For now, I'll put it under comedy. I'll probably change it later. Just to let you know, I do not hate Sasuke in any way. He is one of my favorite characters from the show. Hence why he's the center of this story. But I couldn't keep him totally ideal, if you know what I mean. I'll put the following once:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto anime or manga. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But I do own the director.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Brotherly Business**

_The dark clouds parted and a ray of sunshine hit the picture of the Third Hokage. At that moment, everyone decided to leave. The funeral had come to an end._

"_Bye Iruka-sensei," Naruto cried as he ran over to join Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. "See ya, later."_

"_Alright."_

_Iruka stood there, watching Naruto. His thoughts were, _

'_Do you see it, Lord Hokage? The wheel of fire is stronger than ever. The sparks you've left behind have kindled a flame among the young leaves of the next generation. A mighty flame, Lord Hokage. It will burn brightly and it will shine its light upon our village and keep it warm and safe for many years to come. And someday, out of that new flame, will come a new hokage.'_

"And cut!" yelled the director. All the actors relaxed. The director put down his copy of the script and got off his chair as the props and scenery were being put away. Then he started clapping. "That was great! Good emotion behind that speech, Iruka! Naruto, Konohamaru, nice dramatic effects! And Sasuke —!" He rushed over to the boy and grabbed his shoulders "Your stoic performance was perfect! You didn't even say a word and I know it was enough to drive our female viewers at home insane!"

Sasuke snorted and folded his arms. "Isn't it always?"

The director smacked himself in the forehead. "Silly me! What am I talking about? You're always perfect with your act!"

Sakura moved in closer and smiled. "You really are, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked. He couldn't help himself. He was constantly praised by the whole entire cast, made more money that the star of _Naruto _himself, and received the most fanmail week after week. In addition, he was handsome and therefore a heartthrob to female viewers. Of course there were those who couldn't stand his character but not like that could affect his popularity in the polls. Just last week, he was voted in the top 100 hottest actors. He was beaten by only one other actor: Tamaki from _Ouran High School Host Club_. However, he was sure Tamaki wouldn't compete with him after this episode aired. Sasuke nodded to himself. Sure, he acted conceited but he had a legit reason.

The director patted him on the shoulder. "Just wait until your brother comes into the storyline! Then you can be really angsty and emo! Apparently, that's in now."

Sasuke shrugged. "Can I get anymore angstier?"

"Actually, you can! This is the brother your character has been mentioning for the last 78 episodes! We're having auditions for the role of your brother, the Akatsuki member!"

Naruto's blue eyes lit up. "You mean a new arc is coming up?"

The director nodded and Naruto jumped in the air. "Yes! Something new to work on and show my character's development!"

The director seemed just as excited as Naruto. "Once, I have the two new actors, I can do the final part of this episode and put it on the air!"

Kakashi stepped forward. "So, will I be a major part in this arc?"

"Um . . ." The director picked up his script and flipped through it. Then he started to skim through the pages and count. "Actually, you're in a coma starting from Episode 82 till 98."

Kakashi nodded, taking this information in. "I'll guess I'll go on vacation for the next several weeks then."

"You deserve it," the director stated matter-of-factly. "Your moment at the Memorial was phenomenon — I really felt your pain!"

Kakashi stroked his chin and took his chance to put an idea out there. "Since it was so good, then why don't we make some episodes about my past? I'm sure people will enjoy watching them." Some time ago, he realized that he was one of the few actors that had not gotten any screen time about his sad past. He was one of the senseis but he still extremely popular; perhaps good enough to compete with Sasuke's popularity. However, he took it hard when the director shook his head.

"Nah," the director explained. "Fillers are better."

The director started to walk off, leaving a moping Kakashi. "I'm going to prepare for the auditions. I'll see you later."

Naruto looked around. "I'm going to get some ramen! Anyone wants to come?"

Jiraiya sighed as he walked out with the blonde. "I know that it's suppose to be your character's favorite food but how about you try something else?"

"But Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya looked around, wondering if anyone caught that. "Don't call me that outside the studios. It makes me look bad."

"But you're just as pervy in real life!" Naruto protested.

The two walked passed someone, still going at it. Naruto and Jiraiya paid no attention to the guy because there was no need to. He was not dressed extraordinarily or looked important. He appeared really plain in the plaid shirt and jeans he adorned. However, if the two had seen the face of the young man, then they would have stopped to stare.

The young man stared at the poster, ignoring the two celebrities walking by. "Auditions for the Role of Sasuke's Brother," he read out loud to himself. The acting gig didn't seem so bad. He could try out and see if he was good enough. If he landed the role, he could make some money again. It was only recently he had gotten fired from his job and with the rent to pay, he could end up on the streets soon if he couldn't find another. Besides, after all the success his brother had in the business, he was certain that there were lots of money involved.

The door opened up and he saw his younger brother Sasuke walking out, getting followed by Ino and Sakura. He smiled. "Hi, Sas—!"

Sasuke walked right passed him, ignoring him completely.

The young man sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the retreating backs. Was he really that much of a disgrace to the family? His dark eyes settled on the poster. Maybe he could still prove himself.

* * *

The director sighed. "I'm sorry but you're not what we're looking for."

The man on stage gritted his teeth. "What do you mean, you imbecile?"

"I said I'm sorry," the director repeated. "I know Dragonball and Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all over now but maybe you can wait for another DBZ movie to come out. You were made to be 'Vegeta', not 'Sasuke's Brother'. I'm sorry but I can't see you fitting the role. Goodbye."

Vegeta kicked thin air and stomped off across the stage.

"Next!"

The next person came and the director gasped. He sat up on his seat and took a closer look. "You, you look like Sasuke!"

The young man nodded. "He's my little brother."

The director stroked his chin. _This is perfect. If he can act just as good as his brother, then he is the one. _"Show me your skills as an actor."

The young man stood there, wondering what he should do. He couldn't think of any dialogues on the spot. He had participated in _Romeo and Juliet _once but he had been the apothecary and he hadn't said much. He thought of movies he had recently seen. Then it came. He got the perfect set of lines. They were from _The Princess Bride, _the part when Westley confronts Prince Humperdinck in the castle. Not only had it been funny but memorable as well. He was about to recite Westley's monologue when the director said something.

"That was perfect!"

The young man frowned. "What was?"

"That sense of emo-ess you gave off! You're almost like a second Sasuke, but older. You're perfect for the part! As a matter of fact, you got it!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Girls are bound to go crazy for you! What's your name?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

Sasuke was walking home when he spotted his brother on the street corner. He halted. It wasn't too late to turn around and escape before Itachi saw him. There was still time to. However, Sasuke was wondering if he should continue walking like he wasn't affected by Itachi's presence. Running away meant fear; going forward meant an encounter. Then the teenager noticed that his brother had spotted him and was coming over. Sasuke scowled and forced himself to move forward.

"I got great news," Itachi said, stopping. Sasuke stopped, too, glaring at him. "Guess what it is."

Sasuke didn't say anything but Itachi continued like he did.

"I'm going to be on the cast of _Naruto_!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi took it as a good thing.

"I'm going to play the part of your brother!"

Sasuke's mouth dropped opened. Itachi believed it was from awe.

"Now we can make up for all that time we lost."

Sasuke regained his composure. _He has to be joking. There's no way in hell he got that part. He's too much of a bastard to get the part. He's just doing this to annoy me. He has to be. He has to—!_

Itachi flicked Sasuke in the forehead before pulling out a script. He did not see the look of horror on Sasuke's face. "We should reviews our lines. I know we don't need to look at them for another three weeks but I want them to be perfect. It's our characters' first encounter . . ."

Itachi continued but Sasuke zoned out. All Sasuke could think was, _Damn that director!_

**A/N: I hope that was alright and somewhat funny. I don't know when I'll update because this would be the fourth story I'm working on. Yes, the fourth. I have three in FMA, BLEACH, and Death Note already, all incomplete. Review and leave your thoughts. Till later.**


End file.
